Discovery
by jamsaner
Summary: After a violent accident in Karaoke Dokie which leaves half the gang fighting for life, Andre comes to realise he can't live without someone special. Also, Jade takes it upon herself to figure out what happened. Mainly Tandre.
1. Intro

"_So forget what you've heard, this is MY WORLD!" _ Sikowitz finished, slumping back on a chair and pulling a chain. A torrent of water splashed down, covering the mad acting teacher and the stage. Tori and her friends shrieked with laughter, the entire club cheering him on. In return for their encore, he spinned around, beating the chair as water flew off him. Smiling at his dramatic ending, he clapped his hands, and the gang rush over to hug their teacher, not caring for the water as they revel in their happiness.

Happiness short-lived.


	2. AN

A/N.

Firstly, thanks to ohsnapitzJess for encouraging me start this, I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to start writing.

Secondly, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. I'll try to update whenever I can, but I'm currently studying my A-Levels and they take up a lot of my time. Just bear with me, please?


	3. Chapter 1  Pulse

**A/N: Ok, I couldn't resist uploading the first chapter :P. It/s 3.34 in the morning over here in England, be thankful :P**

**Tori:**

"_So forget what you've heard, this is MY WORLD!" _ Sikowitz finishes, slumping back on a chair and pulling a chain. A torrent of water splashes down, covering the mad acting teacher and the stage. Tori and her friends shriek with laughter, the entire club cheering him on. In return for their encore, he spins around, beating the chair as water flies off him. Smiling at his dramatic ending, he claps his hands, and the gang rush over to hug their teacher, not caring for the water as they revel in their happiness.

Happiness short-lived.

Happiness quenched quicker than a pulse.

An almighty bang blocks out the sounds of the club, as the stage explodes in a mass of debris. Tori sees Sikowitz flung backwards, crashing through two tables and their occupants before smashing into the bar, and going still, before she too is flung backwards, the fall seeming to last an age before she comes crashing down on something hard and cold. She blacks out.

Stirring slightly, she opens her eyelids a fraction and see's a figure, possibly a young male, checking everyone. He moves towards her, but seeing her open eyes he backs away, fighting through debris to get out of the room. She follows the figure, bright light piercing her eyes as it disappears in the glare. She looks around the room, hoping to see someone else, but a black cloud begins to cover her eyes. As she falls back into unconsciousness, she feels a strong hand desperately hold her head, before she falls.

**Andre**

The shockwave that smashes into him continues its destructive path, bowling over his friends as he crashed to the floor. Feeling a small pain in his lower leg, he was sure he had twisted it as he fell, but, as he stood up, he found that it could take his weight. Spinning around, he spots a figure exiting the room as two more people rise and his heart leaps: Beck and Jade are ok. After checking each other, they rush to their friends, as Andre too turns around, and his elated feeling collapses quicker than a lead balloon. Cat is out; her face peaceful as her chest rises slightly and falls. Jade checks on her, tears streaming down her face, as Beck rushes to the ventriloquist. Robbie's eyes are open a fraction, but a large piece of the stage is crushing his legs. Whilst Beck tackles it, Andre moves towards Tori, and as he sees her eyes closing, he falls to his knees and holds her head. Tears welling up in his eyes, he places a shaky finger on Tori's delicate neck, and is overjoyed to feel a faint pulse. A crackle to his right breaks his reverie, and his head snaps to the sound. A fire roars into life, threatening to consume them all as it expands. The room starts to fill with smoke and, realising the danger they're in, Andre starts to pick up Tori, carrying her towards the light. He notices they are the last people left, and, seeing his intention, Beck, who has managed to get the stage off of Robbie, and Jade carry their friends too, whilst a sound that they have been hoping for wrenches the air: the fire-fighters are here. Struggling outside, the six friends burst into sunlight, taking wonderful breaths that ease their smoke-filled lungs. Finally feeling himself give way, Andre holds one thought in his head as he succumbs to unconsciousness: _Hold on, Tori._

**Shoutout to: New-Classic22 – My first 'official' review! You made my day, and although its, as I said, like 3.30, ill upload the first chapter. Thank you. And I unfortunately had Jade already written out to be awake, sorry dude. There will be Jade and Beck, but it's told mainly in Andre's POV with some Tori, so it will be difficult, but as you're my first review I'll see what I can do :P. **


	4. Chapter 2 Pain

**A/N THANK YOU to all my reviewers, I seriously did not expect it :D. I just wanted to clarify something. **

**Yes, it is an explosion. You'll also learn something from this chapter about how it happened, as well as what's happened to everyone. This chapter is pretty long, I basically wanted to set some things up for the rest of the story, plus to make it seem like an actual story. **

**Andre POV**

Opening his eyes, Andre drew a deep, unaided breath. He started to sit up, he had to see the others, to make sure they were ok, but something heavy was weighing down on his leg. Pulling it out of the bedcovers, Andre let out a gasp when he saw thick bandages wrapped around his ankle. He'd only sprained his ankle, hadn't he? As he was sitting up, he heard footsteps walking towards his bed, and as he looked up, a firm hand pushed on his shoulder, forcing him to sit down.

"Oh no. You stay sitting" Beck said, smiling down at his friend. "When a large lump of wood enters your ankle, I think you're entitled to a rest"

"Beck, seriously, I'm fine...Wait did you just say a lump of wood in my ankle?" Andre replied, staring at his ankle in horror.

"Calm down, it's not serious. You lost a bit of blood, but none of your muscles were ripped beyond repair. Doctors said you'll struggle to walk for a bit, but with the help of crutches and lots of exercise you'll be back to normal in no time. They also said they're amazed you could stand or walk on it in the first place, but I suppose the adrenaline must've kicked in"

"It didn't feel like anything back at the club. THE CLUB! What happened, how is everyone?" Andre said, desperation filled in his eyes.

"Not good. Jade's fine, myself and her just got some bruising and scratches from the flying chunks of stage. Robbie's up, his legs were crushed by the stage and he's broken his thighs, but like yourself, it wasn't too serious. As for Cat, Tori and Sikowitz..." Beck trailed off, not continuing. Andre urged him on.

"Beck. Tell me what happened."

"Cat's the better of the three. A chunk of wood smashed into the side of her face, she's got a nasty cut along the left side of her head and concussion. She's only been awake once, the doctors want to keep her under for a little longer, because she was really distressed. Tori..." Beck drifted off, but the look he received from Andre made him quickly resume; Andre had to know what was up with Tori. "Tori had some wood embedded in her lower left side stomach; they say it narrowly missed a kidney. She also got smashed by another bit of wood to the face; she was knocked out and they've put her into a coma, her head injuries are pretty severe. She lost a hell of a lot of blood and they said...they said there were times when they weren't sure if she'd make it. She's still in critical."

Andre sunk back into his bed, a little voice in his head screaming at him: _If you hadn't passed out like a wuss, you might've helped her! Now it might be too late!_

The remorse he was feeling must've showed on his face, because Beck suddenly shook him violently.

"Dude. Don't you dare go blaming yourself about this! The cops said that they're pretty sure it wasn't an accidental explosion; they believe someone actually intended for it to go off."

"Who would want to do that?" Andre asked, intrigued by this news

"Dunno. Jade's pretty angry though, she said that as soon as everyone's looking like they'll recover, she's going to find out who did this and... Well let's just say you can add a few illegal activities to what she's done with her scissors. And, I havn't told you what happened to Sikowitz... He's the worst of everyone. The explosion or whatever happened pretty much right below him. He's got splinters in his legs plus a cracked skull from where he smashed his head on the club's counter. That owner used granite, it wasn't going anywhere. They also suspect there to be a bit of internal bleeding in his head. He's in ER at the moment: they've been in there for a long time now."

"Damn man, I don't think life will be the same without Sikowitz. Although, I can't see life to be the same without anyone in the gang..." Andre was broken off by Jade, rushing into Andre's room with a look of joy on her face

"Cat's awake."

**Shoutouts:**

**Jeni56790 – hope it was slightly cleared up.**

**WhiteChocolateAngel- Thanks **** I love Tandre too, Andre and Tori or Victoria and Leon should get together in real life don't you think?**

**.-Slightly cleared up? Read the paragraph under these shoutouts and you should be satisfied :P**

**Chee5e55ave5-Thanks! I love your bloodshed story, so we're all mutual now :D**

**Animorph92-Didn't review, but you did a shoutout for me on yours :P Cheers bro.**

**And again to ALL my reviewers, you make my day as I struggle with my 4 A Levels **

**Last note: I'm thinking of, every other chapter, doing a diary of the culprit. No revelations, and no hints about who it is from the persons behaviour, thoughts etc. But it'll give you guys some clues. I'll hold a contest. Simply tell me who you think it is, be it ANYONE. I'll literally accept anyone at all. I'll reply with an A/N if any are outlandish, but I'd like to see who you think it might be :P So, should I start the Culprit Diary?**


	5. Culprit Diary 1 X's Anger

**A/N: I decided to post this anyway, watching Freak the Freak Out whilst doing English coursework at 2 in the morning will do that to you. I decided to upload it for two reasons. A) It gives you guys a direct insight into the culprits thoughts, and B) I'd already wrote it **** So enjoy!**

**Quick shoutout to:**

**Exnavybrat89: Jeez! Mind reader! You guessed what it was before without me saying anything! And all the suggestions for the culprit were good, but I had the culprit down when I first started the story :/**

**Anyway, here's the first Culprit's Diary; notice it's set today :D**

_Wednesday 23__rd__ March 2011_

_So yeah. I'm starting a diary. I want to be able to look back on these times with happiness as I ensure Beck suffers more than he's making me suffer. But damn! That bomb was only supposed to hurt Beck! But instead, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Andre and Sikowitz all got injured! Beck didn't even get bed ridden! And I'm sure Tori saw my face when I was checking everyone. She better not wake up, but... I can't just go and finish her. Beck is the only person I want to kill. I'm not going to go into that hospital and kill him, I might be committed but I'm not stupid. But at least I know how to create a bomb, science class was really useful it turns out. _

_I'll be signing myself as X. I don't want anyone to stumble upon these after I'm finished with Beck and have got the hell out of here. I'm not going down for this._

_X_


	6. Chapter 3 CLEAR!

**Disclaimer: I should probably have done one of these some time ago. I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. Dan Schneider: Don't send the lawsuits :P**

**A/N This hopefully will be one of the more powerful and heart-wrenching chapters. **

**Andre**

Andre almost jumped out of bed: knowing that one of his friends who was in such a serious condition was awake was all that was making him stand up. The pain in his ankle flared as soon as it touched the floor. Gritting his teeth, Andre applied more of his body weight onto the leg; it gave way, and as he was about to topple to the floor, Beck grabbed him.

"Is this a good idea?" Beck asked, helping Andre to stand up by resting on his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, and with Beck's help, he started walking towards the door

"I'm not sitting in bed when one of my best friends needs company." Andre stated, his resolution impressing both Beck and Jade. '_And they thought it would take him a long time to get walking. They obviously don't know Andre' _Jade thought, taking hold of Andre's other arm. The three friends hobbled down the hallway towards Cat's room, pain shooting through Andre's leg with every step. Turning into Cat's room, Andre's heart jumped up to his apple as he saw Cat wasn't alone; Tori lay motionless in a bed next to Cat's, tubes leading from her fragile body to the machine keeping her alive. Andre choked back a tear when he saw Tori; she looked so helpless and so small. Sitting next to her, a hand around Tori's, sat Trina, headphones in her ears and a hand at the side of her mouth. Spotting Andre, she took the headphones out, walked towards him and hugged him hard. Taken back, he said "What's this for?"

"Everyone said you were the one who saved Tori. She wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for you. I don't think I could've lived without my little sis." She replied, dabbing at her eyes whilst still holding her mouth. Noticing this, Andre asked "Those wisdom teeth still hurting?"

"A lot" she laughed.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dad's calling family, telling them what's happened. Mum's hysterical; she went nuts trying to get Tori to wake up: the Doctors had to remove her so she could calm down, and not damage the machines." Managing to tear his eyes away from Tori, Andre looked to Cat. The redhead seemed to be frozen; she was staring at Tori, her eyes glistening. Andre sighed, knowing Cat's behaviour to the slightest of things: this was affecting her bad. He knelt down beside his friend, a hiss escaping his mouth as his ankle flared up again. Cat's eyes turned to Andre, as he gripped the bed for support.

"Listen Little Red." He said "She's going to be fine. We're **all **going to be fine. You know Tori, she's not a quitter." He reached up, holding a bit of her bed covers and wiping her eyes. She smiled at him, and her usual happiness flooded back. She settled into her pillows as the rest of the gang crowded around the two beds. She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by footsteps along the hall. As Sinjin walked into the room, pushing his crazy hair out of his eyes, Andre noticed his friend had bags under his eyes and looked incredibly tired. Noticing everyone, he seemed to back off slightly, before warmly greeting them all with a smile.

"How you guys all doing?" he asked, as they all smiled at the their friend; his concern was replied by Beck, who said "We're ok. But a few of us aren't doing so well", gesturing towards Tori. Andre noticed something in Sinjin's eyes, first when he looked at Beck, then something different when he looked at Tori. Was that...remorse? Before he could speculate, Sinjin seemed to break out of his trance, he started heading back to the door.

"Yes, well, get well guys, and good luck to...to...to the others." He said, before quickly exiting the room. Before he could talk to the others about Sinjin's erratic behaviour, there was a large beep from Tori's machines. The room was instantly filled with doctors, rushing over to the young girl.

"Shit. She's gone into Cardiac Arrest. Jones, start CPR. Nurse, ready the defibrillator. We are not losing this girl. Move, people!" the head doctor said, as another one started pumping on her heart. Rushing over the friends were held back by the head doctor, who said

"Everyone out! Nurse, please wheel Miss Valentine out of here, we need to deal with Miss Vega."

Andre began struggling against the doctor, who grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Listen to me! We need to save her life, and all the time I'm here dealing with you I'm not there keeping your friend alive. So just get out. Follow the nurse to Miss Valentine's room; I'll be there later to inform you of what's happened." The doctor said sternly, roughly pushing Andre out of the room. Andre's last glimpse was of doctors desperately trying to get Tori's frail heart to restart, and a defibrillator unit being wheeled in, before the door was slammed in his face. As he walked away, he heard someone shout "CLEAR!" Howling, he pounded the walls, before Beck was dragging him away. Pushing him into Cat's room and into a chair, he grabbed his friends shoulder's whilst Jade paced the room, her usual indifference to Tori replaced by genuine anguish. Cat and Trina were sobbing into each other's shoulders, and Beck had tears in his eyes. Fighting against Beck, Andre had to get down the hall, to see the one person he now realised he couldn't live without. Beck again pushed him into the chair.

"LISTEN! The doctors right, there's nothing we can do!" Beck said firmly

"DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT HERE WHILST MY BEST FRIEND IS DYING!" Andre roared, still struggling to get free of Beck's grip, but he held firm.

"THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO! You'll only be in the way." Beck retorted, and did the only thing he thought would shut him up and stop him. He punched him in his mouth, not hard enough to break his jaw but still with enough force to make him stop. Breathing heavily, he finally realised what he was doing. Sighing, he said

"You can release me now." Beck looked concerned, before lifting his hands. Andre instantly dropped his head into his hands, howling into them. Jade came over and placed a hand on his shoulder

"You like her, don't you?" she asked, and Andre raised his head, tears flowing freely.

"Was it that obvious?" he chuckled through his sobs, rubbing his eyes.

"Pretty much" Beck and Jade laughed in unison. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Andre" the head doctor said, walking into the room and sitting in a free chair. "I have some news".

**Wow this was emotional. Didn't intend it to be, but I got to the part where Andre first sees Tori and I instantly knew what had to be done. I'm getting into the hype of writing now: It's like my drug :O**

**I just wanted to say that I think you should check out Animorph92's story "Love, Lust and Life". Now, I'm not going to advertise anyone's story in return for a review, but I know Animorph92 in real life: we both share a love of Victorious and in particular Victoria Justice :P. He's a really creative guy, and his story's a really good read. So yeah :P Link at the bottom. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; it's possibly been my favourite one to write so far. Reviews appreciated, it lets me know what you guys enjoy and what's maybe not going in the right direction. And if you have already reviewed, review again if you wish. You might have a good idea I can turn into an amazing part of the story. I'd like to know **

**Any ideas about who the culprit is yet?**


	7. Culprit Diary 2 X's Schemes

**A/N Apologies for not actually linking Animorph92's story. I said I'd drop the link in at the bottom, and I stupidly forgot to. Yes, steal my virtual cookies. I deserve it. Anyway, here's the actual link:**

**.net/s/6841806/1/Love_Lust_and_Life**

**I want you to decide something for me. Do I**

**Reveal to you all in a Diary entry who the Culprit is.**

**Reveal to you all who the culprit is in the main story, and making some kind of plot line around that.**

**Do nothing, and reveal on a later note. **

**What do you think?**

Thursday 24th March 2011

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Beck texted me saying Tori went into cardiac arrest and they're waiting for news! Why is she dying, why can't Beck be dying. FUCK! But enough thinking about Tori, it'll be bad if she dies but on the plus side if she did get a look at me back in the club, at least she won't be able to tell on me. On to my plans about killing Beck. I think that writing my ideas down will let me look at them properly and see which are pretty unrealistic.

So, The Ways of Killing Beckett Oliver list:

Hit and Run

Another Bomb

Poison

Death by Hobo

So, Hit and Run. Getting a car wouldn't be difficult, people are always leaving them unlocked, and I can always hotwire one. But Beck's at the hospital. He's going to stay at the hospital for a long time whilst the others are recovering. Out of the question for now.

Another Bomb is hard too. Materials are hard to get, and the risks to me whilst making it are too high. But the devastation it could cause. But note to self: Ensure the bomb will actually harm Beck.

Poison: Getting hold of it will be difficult, giving it to Beck not so. Probably the most realistic for the moment, if I'm honest.

Death by Hobo: I don't even know why this is here, I got distracted. Still, effective I guess. Hobo's will do pretty much anything for money. Killing some stupid teenager for $1000 from my savings account will tempt pretty much every hobo. Hmm

I'll give it a think over the week. Also got to find out what's happened to Tori: I don't care what happens, but I need to know.

X

**A/N So guys, four options. Beck's life is quite literally in the balance. You have two choices. You have to choose HOW, and if he survives. I honestly don't know what I'll do here: I might stick to what I'm wanting to right now, or I might change if someone has some good points. Persuade me then :P Also if you guys have any other ideas, I'll gladly take them on board and consider them. I've dropped my English AS now, as I never had enough time to finish my school work and I was struggling bad in English. So I have more time. Maybe an update everyday from now on...**


	8. Chapter 4 Admittance

**A/N: First off I apologise for not updating sooner. I've just been fairly busy. Plus I got my Nintendo 3DS on Friday (Hell Yeah!) and I was playing that a lot. No matter! I am here now. Sorry for leaving you guys in suspense. Mwuhahahahaha. I can still haz cookies? **

**I have decided to reveal the Identity and the Method in the following chapters. The one after this may contain some action, let me hear your virtual cheers! **

**Shoutouts:**

**. – AT LEAST SOMEONE AGREES THAT WOULD BE AN AWESOME WAY TO GO! Haha this made me laugh, thank you for choosing that. **

**Kayseeichigo – Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it. Check this chapter and the next and see if what you chose to come true.**

**Livvylovesyou – I'm sorry. I'm gunna reveal. Mainly because I don't think I can do the diary to the standard of the normal story, and there's another plot line coming in where the diary is unneeded. Note: I was slightly disturbed you wanted Beck to actually die; I've seen you wish that for a lot of characters. I definitely haven't called the nearest psychologist who is definitely not coming over to your house right now. But we'll see what happens in the story.**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed up to this point. 25. Wow.**

_Previously:_

"_You like her, don't you?" she asked, and Andre raised his head, tears flowing freely._

"_Was it that obvious?" he chuckled through his sobs, rubbing his eyes._

"_Pretty much" Beck and Jade laughed in unison. Just then there was a knock on the door._

"_Andre" the head doctor said, walking into the room and sitting in a free chair. "I have some news"._

**Andre**

Andre's hands gripped the chair, his knuckles instantly turning white from the force. Noticing this, Jade, surprisingly, gently lifted his hands away and held them, turning back to the doctor. Taking a deep breath, Andre looked him in the eyes and said,

"What's happened?"

He just sat there, staring at Andre with no emotion on his face. Knowing what he was going to say, Andre buried his head in hands, which were released from Jade's grip, and started crying.

"She's awake."

Andre's head snapped up, his eyes opening wide as a smile formed on his face, growing larger as the cold doctor returned with one of his own.

"She's come out of it pretty well. She's sitting up, and although still in a bad way, I think, with what you've all been through as well, you can go see her..." the doctor was interrupted by Andre leaping across the room, wrenching the door open and sprinting down the hall. Heart thumping up to his Adam's apple, he saw some nurses wheeling the defib unit out; gripping the door frame, he used his momentum to turn and propel himself into Tori's room without slowing down.

"Damn Andre, you frightened me to death!" Tori said, her smile fading at how ironic her joke was.

"I wouldn't want to do that, especially after what just happened" he said, moving over, sitting next to her and taking her hand. Hearing footsteps down the hallway, he knew he didn't have long before this would be really uncomfortable, but then he realised he didn't care. One of the people he cared most about was alive and awake; that's all that mattered at the moment.

"Tori, I need to tell you something. Hearing your heart give out... well, it hit me really hard. I realised that I can't live without you." Andre paused for a moment as the gang entered, followed closely by Mr and Mrs Vega. They approached Tori's bed, tears flowing down their elated faces as they saw Andre, deciding to wait.

"I was going insane whilst you were out of it. I thou... I thought I'd never get a chance to tell you what I'm just about to do." Tori was staring at Andre, happiness etched over her face as a single tear slid down her face. Behind Andre, Jade jokingly rolled her eyes. She hated this mushy stuff, but she wasn't about to break the moment. She wasn't that cruel.

"I love you, Tori. I've loved you from the very moment I laid eyes on you, and my love was only strengthened as time and time again you've proved yourself to be a strong, confident girl, such as at the Big showcase. And I promise to take care of you whilst you're recovering, and to ensure that you return to the girl who has such an amazing personality." Andre said, reaching up and kissing Tori on the lips, keeping contact for some time. Mrs Vega watched the two, happy that hopefully, something good would come out of this time of nightmares and pain. Breaking the kiss, Andre and Tori gazed into each other's eyes. Nothing else was needed to say; they had each other, their family and their friends. The gang, minus Robbie, who had poked his head out of the door to check something, and Tori's parents rushed over to hug the couple. Robbie interrupted them.

"Look, I'm sorry to break up the moment... but there's some kind of commotion coming towards us."

**A/N: Was this more emotional than the previous? I think it was! Worth the wait?**

**Sorry about the slightly poor ending, I needed a good cliffhanger, but couldn't think of a good one that would set up the next chapter, so there's this :/**


	9. STORY ON HOLD! READ ON!

Unfortunately, due to time constraints and a bit of writer's block, I haven't updated this story in quite a while (Two weeks?). I'm really sorry for this guys, as I left you on a bit of a cliffhanger... Let me just say that I've started on the chapter, but I'm unsure of how to write it. Therefore, I'm putting this story on hold for a while. Thanks for all the readership and reviews I've got, it was amazing and the amount of you who were begging me in the earlier chapters to continue really surprised me! Make sure to favourite/follow this story and myself, so when I do come back to this (which won't be TOO long, I assure you) you will get it.

Secondly, I hope you're all reading Animorph92's story "Love, Lust and Life". I'd say it's coming along pretty well! I may start contributing to this story myself, if he wants some extra ideas, as I've said before that I know Aniq in real life really well. Hope you read this Aniq!

Thirdly, speaking of Aniq we are drawing up plans to collaborate on a story. I'm not revealing anything except that it will have a supernatural twist. Note: Aniq, I havn't released anything too bad here so don't get all antsy!

Again Thanks for all the support, mainly to Animorph92, ohsnapitzJess (for the original push) and to all my reviewers... All I can say is watch this space :/


	10. Chapter 5 Culprit Revealed!

**DISCOVERY IS BACK ON PEOPLE!**

**I don't know how regularly I'll be able to update, what with school, work, my collaboration with Animorph92 and my now THREE stories, but I've finally got this one going again! YAY! As always, please review etc, but try to keep the criticism low.**

**PRESENT**

Beck sat in the chair, his head in his hands as he pondered the last three hours. Across from him, Jade was staring into space, something lost within those eyes he loved so much. Reaching across, he gently took her hand and gazed into them, and saw her passion return.

"It's going to be ok, babe. They're going to find him" he said, and she nodded, eyes glistening at the edges

**THREE HOURS EARLIER**

_Robbie interrupted them._

"_Look, I'm sorry to break up the moment... but there's some kind of commotion coming towards us."_

The group broke apart, looking towards the ventriloquist and the door, where loud voices could be heard approaching their door. Anger was added to the tone of the voices, as footsteps were also heard. Robbie stood back as a man stepped into the room, dressed in a filthy jacket and tracksuit, with unkempt hair and a scraggly beard. Smelling strongly of alcohol and tobacco, his eyes swivelled around the room, coming to rest on Beck. Something seemed to click within him, as he suddenly pulled something metallic from his pockets: a knife. Identifying the threat just in time, Beck lithely slid out of the way as the man lunged forward, the knife barely missing Beck's stomach. As the man moved for a second attempt, Andre, in true Karate Kid style, rested on his injured leg as he brought his other up in a deadly kick which knocked the knife out of the man's hand, whilst two burly security guards rushed into the room, launching themselves at the man and bringing him to the ground. As Jade checked on Beck, the others watched as the man struggled against the two guards, straining to break free and have another go at Beck's life. As he was dragged from the room, Beck met Andre's eye, and they both said aloud at the same time

"What the hell was that about?"

**PRESENT**

"I was so scared when that guy went for you. I thought you were a goner for sure" Jade muttered, resting her head against Beck's shoulder as rare tears dripped from her eyes. Stroking her hair, he knew he was lucky to be alive right now.

"I was too, babe. But you got to wonder: his employer only gave him $1000. He didn't get the other $19000. He must've been really desperate."

Jade stared at me incredulously.

"Well he'll never go hungry now. Prison food every day at 5!" she said, and we both laughed, the humour detaching ourselves from the seriousness of the events of today. After the man had been detained, the police had arrived, hearing what had happened from security before arresting the man and hauling him off to the police station for questioning. Half an hour later, a policeman had come back to the hospital to talk to everyone.

**2 HOURS EARLIER**

"Is a Beckett Oliver and Jadelyn West in here?" someone said from the doorway, and everyone turned around from where they were in Tori's room. Beck and Jade stood up. A policeman stood in the door frame.

"Yeah that's us. What's the matter?" Beck asked, as the man came in. Putting has hand to a radio, he muttered

"I've got him. I'll explain everything. You nearing the suspect's house?" he waited a moment, and out of the radio the words "five minutes" were heard. The policeman then turned to the group, but primarily to Beck and Jade.

"It's ok. I'm not here to arrest you or anything. We received some information from the man who tried to kill you that concerns you a lot more than you may think."

"What's happened?" Jade asked.

"Questioning your attacker wasn't hard, he cracked after about 5 minutes. He was told by a 17 year old boy that he would receive $1000, with a further $19000 if he...killed you." Here his words were directed at Beck, who sat back in his chair, a look of shock on his face. Everyone else was equally as appalled.

"A 17 year old? Who?" Andre asked. Suddenly the radio started bleeting again.

"We've got him, he put up a struggle. We've got a lot of evidence here: photos, lots of notes and diaries, and what could be a lot of surveillance films on a laptop. We're bringing it all in." As the policeman went to stand up, Beck and Jade stood up to.

"We want to come." Jade said simply.

"I'm not supposed to let you..."

"Look, just let us go with you." Jade said, flaring up. Beck calmed her down.

"Easy babe. Look man, please?"

"Well. Fine. Let's go."

**PRESENT**

"When we walked into that room, and he was there at the table... I never thought he'd do anything like this." Jade said, gulping large amounts of air.

"I know... and to think I didn't think much of the guy. He was cool, but he always creeped me out. I never would have ever believed he'd want to harm anyone, but... after what he's done..." Beck replied, continuing to stroke Jade's hair. She sat up, swivelling around where she sat, and planted a big kiss onto Beck's lips, before he returned equally as passionate. Breaking apart, he smiled.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?"

"Well, other than that..."

"Just for being there for me, I guess. If I hadn't found you... And now that he's back out there..."

"Hey. What did I say? They'll catch him, they're bound too." Beck said, warmly looking into Jade's eyes, who smiled and rested her head back against his shoulder.

"Thanks."

**1 HOUR EARLIER**

"Just through here." The policeman said, as he led the way down the hall. As they entered a room, they stared through the glass at the scene in front of them. Two burly policeman had their backs to them, and their shouting voices were blocked from the glass. And the boy their voices were directed at...

Sinjin.

The nerd was sat there, shouting back as his hands shook over picture and picture of Beck, Jade and Beck and Jade, that littered the table. Beck and Jade stood there, staring as Sinjin seemed to give in and he broke down, silently sobbing.

"Sinjin?" Jade said, staring at the creep who always had said he was 'back-up' for when Jade dumps Beck.

"I can't believe he would do something like that... Sikowitz is still in ER!"

"He's looking at attempted murder, illegal possession of explosive substances, GBH, ABH and criminal damage." The policeman said, staring at the boy.

"I've seen enough." Jade said, turning away. "As long as he goes down, I don't want to know anymore."

"Cmon babe. I'll take you to the hospital." Beck said, as he led her through the halls, out through the lobby and into the sunny California weather. Heading for Beck's pick-up truck, they suddenly heard a commotion in the police headquarters, and were shocked when Sinjin shot out of the building. He stopped next to Beck and Jade.

"You may have escaped me, but I will kill you someday, Beck Oliver, and Jade will be mine" he spat, before running towards a car stopped at a red light. Pulling it's owner out, he jumped in, and sped off.

"You can add Grand Theft Auto to your criminal record now!" Jade shouted, as three policeman tore out of the building, jumping into squad cars and shooting after Sinjin.

"Beck.. If they don't catch him... I'm scared..."

"I know babe. They will.

**PRESENT**

"You know, for some reason I really want to play Grand Theft Auto 4." Jade said. Beck laughed.

"That was random."

"Yeah, well, it might take my mind off of what's happened." Jade replied, before they were interrupted by the same policeman from earlier. He looked grave.

"They've chased Mr Van Cleef to the outskirts of the city, but have lost him. There's no knowing where he is, but we're sending out a statewide search. We may even get clearance from the FBI for a nation-wide search. We'll keep you updated, sorry to have to tell you this." He said, before leaving. Jade looked more scared than usual.

"Babe. Again, what did I say? They'll find him!" Beck said.

"I hope so."


	11. Chapter 6  Is everything normal now?

**A/N I'm pretty sure I should've put this in 10 chapters ago... Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor its characters, plots or anything related to it. I do, however, own this story, and its plot, so if anyone decides to copy me, there will be consequences. Namely, me kicking your door down holding a shotgun... With that bit of unpleasantness out of the way, here's Chapter 6.**

"You can do it Robbie!" Cat squealed, as she, Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade stood at one end of the parking lot. Robbie was at the other end, balancing himself on his crutches as he attempted to walk for the first time.

"Whatever..." Jade said, bored. Beck put his arm around her.

"Cmon babe, be nice."

Tori smiled. Things were finally looking up for everyone. It had been two months since Sinjin had escaped. Not a word from the police. Sikowitz had been in intensive care for 20 days after the accident, and had only recently been well enough for visitors. Naturally, the gang were his first, and they were happy to see he hadn't lost any of his eccentricities. He had a stash of coconuts, his preferred choice of gift over chocolates or grapes, from every student at Hollywood Arts, and he was guzzling on one when they had arrived. He had been shocked when they revealed they'd asked for his lessons to be suspended until he was well enough, as they had told Principal Eichner that, in Jade's words, "none of the boring teachers you would think could do his job have anything on Sikowitz". However, he was proud that everyone was doing fine. They'd decided not to tell him about Sinjin, as in his current state they thought it best. And today... Robbie was walking again.

"I've never used these crutches! I've never even broke my leg before..." Robbie said, still stood firmly where he was.

"Come on man, just rest your weight on them. It's not that difficult" Beck said, as Jade rolled her eyes. The gang saw Robbie take a huge breath, before slowly starting to move forward, crutches followed by his legs. One of his legs was only bruised now, but the other had been broken in 2 places, and was wrapped in a thick cast.

"Finally." Jade muttered, as everyone cheered. Robbie kept moving until he had rejoined the group, and they all congratulated him, Cat wrapping her arms around him in a fierce hug. They then helped him towards the familiar lunch table.

"I'll get everything, what do you all want?" Beck said, pulling a pad of paper out of his pocket and a pen.

"A burrito and a coffee" Jade said. Beck raised his eyebrows.

"Magic word?"

"Lotion." Jade replied. Beck laughed.

"Correct. Everyone else?" When Beck had got everyone's orders and started walking towards Festus' Grub Truck, where a large queue had already formed, Andre rose too.

"Just thought I'd give you a hand." Andre said, as the two of them joined the queue. Festus was being difficult, as usual.

"Cool, bro." Beck replied, as they slowly inched forwards.

"Any news about Sinjin?" Andre asked. Beck's face darkened.

"No. And don't mention anything around Jade. She gets a little... annoyed."

"A little?"

"Ok, the last time I mentioned him she threw a shoe at me."

"Point taken." Andre replied, as someone else had received their order and the queue moved forward. A figure approached them, and Beck and Andre realised it was Tori's father.

"Hey Mr Vega. Tori's over there, if you're looking for her. And Trina... I haven't seen Trina." Andre said. Mr Vega smiled.

"Thanks Andre, but I need to talk to Beck first." Beck instantly knew what was up.

"You found Sinjin?"

"No, but we've had a few sightings. Because of how close I am to yourself and Jade geographically, I've been appointed you're liaison. Basically, any news will come directly from me to yourself or Jade. You probably aren't aware, but we were granted permission for a nationwide manhunt. Until 5 days ago, nothing. However, Sinjin was spotted in New York, boarding a long-distance train. We had no intelligence as to the destination, nothing. However, he was spotted yesterday in Phoenix Arizona. Again, he was boarding a train."

"Phoenix?" Beck said, his eyes wide.

"It's very possible that he's coming here, back to L.A. The police are currently requesting to place yourself and Jade into protective custody: we feel with past events, it's probably a wise move."

"No." Beck said. Mr Vega looked surprised.

"No?"

"No. I'm not hiding. If he wants me, he'll have to come find me."

"I can't force it upon you. The offer's there if you change your mind. Now, to see my daughter. Be careful, boys" Mr Vega said, before walking off to rest of the group. The queue was now very close to Festus.

"Are you sure, man? Sinjin wasn't afraid to blow up a club and then hire a hobo slash mercenary to kill you." Andre said.

"Positive. But enough about Sinjin, I'd rather not talk about it. How goes you and Tori?"

"It's going great" Andre replied, understanding the reason behind Beck's sudden change of conversation. Deep down, he was scared. He just wasn't willing to show it. "I'm taking her on our first 'official' date tonight; should be fun. No not that kind of 'fun'." Andre said, as Beck raised his eyebrows and smiled. "We're taking it slow."

"Ahh, of course. I see the way you too look at each other, love is practically seeping through the pores in your skin. If you two can take your relationship slowly, I'll actually be surprised." Beck replied, laughing.

"Oh whatever" Andre smiled, as they finally got up to Festus.

"One burrito, one coffee, on sandwich... You know, here, just take the list" Beck said, handing Festus the paper with the orders on it. The man's eyes widened, before skulking around and getting the food.

"Thanks for such an amazing night, Andre" Tori said as Andre drove her home. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Andre's 1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray, a gift from his father.

"It's fine. Although it was terribly romantic, the whole hospital scene wasn't exactly a first date. I thought it be nice to actually take you out on the first date."

"It was! I can't believe you paid for all the food. You should have let me pay for some..."

"No, it's fine. I was taking you out, remember?" Andre said, as he pulled into Tori's driveway. He turned the engine off, and looked at Tori. They sat there for a minute, smiling into each other's faces, before Tori coughed.

"I should... probably go in." Tori said.

"Yeah..." Andre said, before leaning in. Their lips touched for a moment, before Tori got out. Andre watched as Tori unlocked her door. The room was pitch-black. Tori turned around, looking at Andre. He got out, and walked up towards the door.

"What's up?" he asked. She looked concerned.

"They said they'd be up..."

"Maybe they just wanted to go to sleep early?" Andre suggested. Tori relaxed.

"Sorry. What with everything that's happened..."

"Hey, don't be sorry. We're all pretty paranoid, I reckon. I was constantly looking over my shoulder while we were eating." Tori smiled. The two stood there. Andre, forgetting his earlier pledge to go slow, was just about to kiss her with more passion then was thinkable before she beat him to the punch. She crashed her lips to his, deepening it as he moved one hand into her hair. She moved backwards, and in the dark they didn't see where they were going. Tori hit the side of the couch, falling backwards and Andre, keeping the contact, fell with her. They both giggled for a second.

"That was a little awkward..." Andre muttered. Tori laughed again.

"Perfect position, as far as I'm concerned." Tori answered. Andre grinned, kissing her again.

_The pain, disorder. A cataclysmic dawn._

"And there goes my phone. Perfect." Andre groaned. Tori laughed as he got off her, digging his phone out of his pocket.

"You listen to Rise Against?" she said.

"Best band..."

"I agree" Tori said.

_We trusted, but something has gone wrong. We bought in, but woke to find it gone._

"Oh come on" Andre said, fumbling in the dark.

_IMPACT IN !_

"Finally! Hello?" Andre said, answering the phone. Tori moved towards the still open front door, shutting it and finding the lightswitch as Andre listened to whoever had called him. He wasn't moving.

"Fuck. Are you sure? You're sure it's him? Shit. I'm at Tori's. I'll get her to tell Mr Vega. No, dude, don't panic, ok, the police will sort it out!" Andre hung up. He turned around, his face extremely pale and his eyes wide in shock.

"Andre? Andre what the hell is going on?"

"That... That was Beck. His parents have been kidnapped. Someone left a note. It said 'There's only two places I'm going after this. Either jail, or hell. And as far as I see it, it might as well be hell. But you know what? You're coming with me. You, your parents. Everyone you care about. Because you stole the one thing I cared about. Sinjin.' Tori, Sinjin has Beck's parents, and from what I just heard, it sounds like he's not going to listen to any negotiator. He's going to kill them, and himself. And Beck if he gets the chance."

**A/N Everything was just fine and dandy, and then BOOM! Sinjin's back. With a Vengeance o.o. **

**Thanks for all the support from the last chapter, I'm incredibly busy as I have A-Levels in like 2-3 weeks. Same thing goes to Aniq aka Animorph92 for our story "Victorious Amongst the Zowls". So that's on a hiatus. Discovery... No, but updates won't be quick. Buried Creativity I'll update soon. I've had mixed reviews for that: All I ask is that, despite the odd background to the story, you believe it as it is. Thanks.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**ElricLawliet – Death by Hobo I put in just for the hell of it, but I had a few people, including yourself, who asked for it, and I thought it would be great. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and also for being such an avid follower of Animorph92.**

**Chocolatecheesecake23164 – I know, cops are dumb. Mr Vega is on the case now though, there's some intelligence in there.**

**Tennisfreak11 – yeah it was Sinjin. And as you've just read, he's back!**

**As always, thank you so much for everyone that's reviewed this story so far. I honestly never expected this much support when I started writing, it's a massive morale boost in my troubled times... **

**If I can get 60 reviews, I'll...well in the next chapter there'll be some powerful scenes. That's all I'm saying!**

**P.S If anyone didn't recognise it, Andre's ringtone was A Gentleman's Coup from the amazing band Rise Against's newest album, Endgame. Just because the likes of Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande are more pop-based, doesn't mean the characters can't listen to some rock! **


End file.
